


Sonnet 71

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [13]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Drug Addiction, Hospitals, M/M, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: No longer mourn for me when I am dead...





	Sonnet 71

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no see huh? I know, I'm so sorry ! Uni has been hectic and then exams started....Anyways ! Here is the new part ! I hope you enjoy it ! Let me here your thoughts on it ! Thank you :D

His body ached. Each breathe sent a sharp pain towards his lungs, like a thousand knives stabbing him over and over again. Ryo was shivering, the rough and cold cement under him did nothing to ease his pain. With slow movements he managed to get back up on his feet. The warehouse was now empty. He knew perfectly well who had been behind all of this. But why had they let him walk? Was it because they thought he would go running to Nezumi and just lead them straight to him? If so they were out of luck. No that couldn’t be it. Takeshi knew that Ryo had no other place to go, so why waste time on guarding him. It was just another way to taunt him. Ryo checked his pockets, he had no phone on him. Good. One less thing they find out about. Ryo had no idea for how long he lay there passed out, but judging from the light breeze and the morning mist covering the sea like a veil hiding a gate to another world, next to the warehouses it must have been all night. With heavy steps he made his way home, he had to get in contact with Nezumi as soon as possible.   
    
                                                                                                    -------

Shion spend most of his days and nights in the hospital. The doctor had said the more time passes without him waking up the more severe his condition would get. This did nothing to help Shion’s stressed state. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Nezumi lying on the floor and him standing next to him not being able to do anything to help. He felt useless. The nightmare always woke him up in the middle of the night. Whenever he opened his eyes, anticipation filled him, hoping to see Nezumi awake next to him but he never did. It had honestly shocked him to find out that Nezumi was a using. It explained why he was always looking sick and on edge all the time. He wasn’t angry but frustrated that he hadn’t seen it earlier. Maybe had he noticed before he could have prevented any of this from happening. These thoughts tormented him. Never leaving him in peace.   
It had been some days now that Nezumi’s phone had been ringing nonstop. At first, Shion didn’t pick it up. He knew how Nezumi was when it came to private affairs but what if it was someone close to him and they were worried? Shion ignored it at first since the number calling was different each time but the person on the other end was persistent and called every day. A thought crossed Shion’s mind. Maybe it was a payphone number. But who used those nowadays?  
It was late in the afternoon when Shion had enough, the constant ringing getting on his nerves, and decided to pick up the phone. He would have to deal this his Majesty’s winning when he woke up. Shion put the book he was reading to Nezumi down, next to the bed and went to pick up the phone.   


“Nezumi?! Finally you pick up! I’ve been worried sick!”  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Nez-. Who is this?!”  
  
“I’m a friend of Nezumi’s.”  
  
“Why do you have his phone? Where is Nezumi?”

Shion didn’t know how to say this but he couldn’t beat around the bush.

“Nezumi is… he… is in the hospital. He’s in a critical state. May I ask who is calling?”  
  
Silence.

“Hello?”

“Y-yeah sorry… I’m Ryo.” Ryo was leaning against the phone booth, in an effort to keep his knees from betraying him. The news had come out of nowhere, making him feel as if he had just been hit by a truck.

“Why?”

“He…overdosed.” Shion could hear the other persons voices quiver as he asked him in what hospital they were in. He could tell the other person was holding back from breaking down.

“He’s in the Tokyo Medical University Hospital. Room 204.”

“Yeah…um thanks…”

“I could-“ the person had hung up before Shion could finish.

Ryo just let his knees give away under his weight as gradually slid against the wall of the phone booth towards the ground. His strength abandoning him just like the wind abandons the sailor at sea, leaving him stranded. The only reason he was still keeping it together was now at death’s door. Tears just trickled down his cheeks. “You fucking idiot!” he cried out as he punch the glass opposite of him. Pain shot through his arm. Re-opening the freshly closed cuts from last night. But this pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now in his chest. The immense weight on it was making it hard to breathe. “You fucking promised me!” Ryos throat hurt. The world was spinning as he breathed with a faster pace. He had to go see him. But how? He knew he was being watched. He had to try. It’s the only think he knew right now.  
  
                                                                                                    -------

     The ceiling he was unfamiliar. White and monotone. His eyes fluttered open and tried to adjust to the bright light seeping in from the window on his right. It made his eyes water. His whole body felt heavy, as if stones had been tied to every limb, making it impossible for him to move. He could not remember what had happened. As much as he tried his memory failed him. He didn’t know where he was or for how long he had been out. It felt unsettling.   
As he slowly regained all his senses, he heard soft and deep breathing close to him. Turning his head, he saw white hair brushing against his fingertips. Shion was sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed and had fallen asleep with his head resting on it, next to Nezumi’s hand. Nezumi smiled weakly, he lightly caressed those white soft strands with what little energy he had. He never knew, never imagined, how much he had missed him.   
  
“No longer mourn for me when I am dead.  
 Then you shall hear the surly sullen bell  
 Give warning to the world that I am fled  
 From this vile world with vilest worms to dwell;   
 Nay, if you read this line, remember not  
 The hand that writ it; for I-I…” his voice trembled, it was hoarse and felt dry. Making it hard to talk. But that’s the excuse he gave so as to not continue the sentence. Because saying words out loud gives them life, gives them a different meaning.  
 Shion jolted straight up as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water against his face.   
  
“Nezumi!” he took his hand in his. Nezumi could feel the other slightly trembling. Shion looked worn out. His eyes were even more red and dark circles emphasised the fact that he had not been sleeping.   
  
“I’m so glad you’re awake! I thought I’d lost you… I didn’t know what to do… I-I…” Shion was trying to keep his voice from shaking and fighting back the tears. At first Nezumi had no idea what Shion was talking about. But then he got a glimpse at his arm with the puncture points  and flashes of images started to flood in. He still didn’t recall all the events but it was enough for him to know what had happened. Fuck! That meant Shion knew… He knew he was using. Nezumi’s heart started to beat faster by the minute. The cardiac monitor that was attached to him showed an increased heart rate.   
  
“Shion… you… Ah shit! You weren’t supposed to see…Fuck!” Nezumi was getting lightheaded, his body was not ready to handle more stress.  
  
“Nazumi, relax! Please, I don’t care about any of that. Just please calm down, you’re still in a critical state. We can talk when you get better.”

Relax? How could he? Shion must have found him…. Oh god, what had he done? Why had he done this? There was something bothering him, like he was forgetting something important but could not pinpoint it no matter how hard he tried.   
  
“For how long have I been out?”  
  
“For a few days. You sure like to take your time” Shion tried to laugh away his insecurity. “Your phone has been ringing like crazy. I answered it. I’m sorry. But I thought it might be someone looking for you and they might have been worried…”

“Did they say who it was?” Nezumi was trying his best to keep calm. He didn’t want to even think about who could have gotten his number.  
  
“It was someone called Ryo. They sounded really worried about you.”  
  
Ryo! That’s what he was forgetting! Nezumi remembered the pictures and the message behind it. His blood ran cold. Was he…? No, he wasn’t going to go there. If he called him that meant that he had found a way out. He might be safe… for now. But that meant… Shion had talked to Ryo. This was spiralling out of control. Nezumi wanted to laugh. Like it hadn’t all gone to hell already.

“Are you ok? It looks like you just saw a ghost. I’ll go get the doctor. Just please try not to over work yourself.” As Shion exited the room, Nezumi tried to get out of bed. He had to leave. But his strength failed him. The moment he sat his feet on the floor they gave away and he fell on the cold surface. The next moment he heard people running towards him and lifting him back up and into his bed.

“Where do you think you’re going young man?” The voice belonged to the doctor who was examining his file.

“Nezumi have you lost your mind? You just woke up!” Shion looked pale. His voice soaked in concern.

“I-I’m fine. I just need a moment.”

“Yeah and I’m the next Victor Hugo!” Nezumi chuckled. It was enough to make a warm smile spread across Shion’s face. It was like an action and reaction force as seeing him smile caused Nezumi’s heart to flutter. When did he become like this?

“Listen Nezumi. You are still not out of the woods. Frankly you are lucky to be alive. We still have to run some test and you need to stay here and regain your strength so no more attempts to escape.” The doctor sounded serious. “You have to thank this young man here who found you. He’s never left your side since you were admitted here. Concider yourself very lucky.” With this the doctor left allowing the nurse to give him a new IV.  
He was right. Had Shion not found him that night he’d be dead now. Nezumi looked at Shion. He felt ashamed.

“Thank you. I… I’m sorry.” Shion was taken aback. Nezumi was not the apologizing type.

“There’s nothing to thank me for.”

“Try not to move your arm too much.” The nurse instructed him before leaving.

“It’s getting late. You should rest.”

“Come here.” Nezumi motioned him over. Shion followed without saying a word. He sat on the bed next to him. The drama student took him by the arm and gently pulled him down. Their lips met in what seemed like ages ago. The relief they both felt being in the presence of each other made it just a little bit easier to breathe. The kiss was long and soft. Nezumi was relishing the taste of Shion. Sweet as always.

“What was that for?”

“A thank you kiss.”

“You should thank me more often then.” Shion laughed as Nezumi rolled his eyes.

“I’ll pass by your place to get you some clean clothes, unless you want to be going around the hospital with your ass exposed. Not that I would mind of course…” Shion blew him kisses as Nezumi flipped him off for that comment. At least some things never changed. And Shion wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  
                                                                                                    -------  
  
The apartment was dark. The air stagnant and still. A feel of uneasy and the smell of lingering death send shivers down Shion’s spine as he entered the small room. He moved slowly in the dark, trying to avoid bumping into anything. Shion switched on the light and his eyes searched the place. He went to move but stepped on something cylindrical. As he looked down, his heart clenched. Next to his feet was a used syringe and a small white envelope lying around. Shion picked it up. Without second thoughts he walked to the bathroom and flushed it down. Watching as the white powder fell like snow. If Nezumi had anything to say about his actions he would just have to knock some sense into him. Losing no more time, he found a black garbage bag and threw away anything that remained on the floor from that night. He took some clean clothes and was about to leave when he noticed something resembling paper next to the entrance door. Shion bent down and picked up, what turned out to be scattered photos, with one of them crumbled up. A wave of confusion and fear washed over him, filling him with questions until his head hurt. The photos depicted someone being beaten up. His blonde hair stained in a crimson colour. Bruises covering his pale skin. Just to make matters worse, there was a message threatening to kill this person if he didn’t return. Who? Nezumi? Return where? Who was this? Shion felt like he was going to burst from all these questions. This had to stop. Nezumi had to start talking. Where had he gotten himself into?   
  
                                                                                                  -------

From the moment Ryo had heard about Nezumi he had wanted nothing more but to run to the hospital and be by his side. He had to use all his strength to stop himself from doing it though. He needed to be sure he wasn’t being followed and if he was give them the slip. It wasn’t an option to be careless. So he sat tight and waited for the right moment.   
It was noon, the sun was high at the heat was merciless. The sweat damped his hat, as Ryo made his way to the hospital. A nurse directed him to room 204. Ryo stood in front of the door. What was he waiting for? Why was he hesitating? He knew why. Seeing the person you love and believed nothing could ever happen to them, lying on a bed seeming so vulnerable shook him to the core. Ryo, cast all those thoughts aside and entered the room.  The ever-present smell of ethanol and disinfectants filled his nostrils. How he hated hospitals. Nezumi was sleeping. Good. He didn’t want him to see him in the state he was in after being the punching bag of Takeshi’s men. All bruised and gushed lips still red. Ryo sat next to him. He seemed so peaceful. He caressed some long dark strands of hair to the side of his face.

“You fucking jerk. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were dead… You come crashing into my life again after so many years… and…and...Just the thought of losing you…” Ryo was tightly holding Nezumi’s hand but he didn’t seem to wake up. “You can’t just barge into my life like this and then make a grand exit. This isn’t a freaking play god damn it…”  
 “I… I… I love you.” The last three words came out as a whisper, soft and fragile. He had wanted to say them for so long. Had held back for years, and now they just spilled out. Just three simple little words that can carry such profound meaning to them. Ryo bend over Nezumi, his face inches away from his. Lips nearly touching. Almost a subtle kiss but not quite. His blonde locks falling on the other’s cheek. Breathing in his familiar scent. Making his heart beat so fast that he felt it was going to start breaking his ribs one by one until it burst through. He wanted this so much, needed it more than air. Every cells in his body inching him closer. But deep inside he knew this wasn’t right. At least not now. Not like this. Ryo turned his head and instead placed a soft kiss on his forehead.   
  
“Hey, sleepyhead! I got you breakfast- Oh sorry… didn’t know he had visitors.”

Ryo jumped from his spot. In front of the doorway stood a young man with the reddest eyes he had ever seen before in his life and snowy, white hair.  Shion just stood there. The person next to Nezumi looked like he had just gotten out of a car accident. He wanted to ask if he was alright but the green little monster inside him had woken up and was jabbing at his conscious the moment he saw the other kissing Nezumi on the forehead. It had seemed a bit too intimate. Without realising it, his hand had twirled into a fist and was crushing the paper back containing the breakfast he had brought.   
  
“No, I was just about to leave…” Ryo left without another word leaving behind a puzzled Shion. But the moment he stepped out he froze. In the distance he saw a tall dark haired figure in a doctor’s robe approaching his way. Ryo turned as pale as the hospital walls.

“Shit.Shit.Shit.” With a quick stride he hid in the adjacent room and didn’t make a sound. Akira entered Nezumi’s room. Had he seen Ryo here it would have been a catastrophic. Ryo’s heart raced. He moved quietly within hearing range from the room.

“Oh my… what have we here…” Akira sounded amused. His smooth voice filled the room as he took Nezumi’s file.

“What are you doing here?” Shion was not in the mood for games.

“Isn’t it obvious? I work here, part time of course.”

“Great…”

“Oh come on! Don’t be like that! Hey Shion, did you know your boyfriend was a drug addict?” Akira raised an eyebrow as he looked over to Shion.

“Shut up. And do me a favour?”

“Let me hear it first.”

“Get lost.” Shion gave him a scornful smile as he showed him the way out.

“I love it when you play hard to get. But I’ll bide my time.” Akira leaned over Shion and pulled him closer. “You _will_ be mine.” He whispered in his ear as he pressed himself against Shion. Shion felt disgusted by the other’s voice so close to him. He shoved him away and shot him a murderous look. This was not the place to start a fight. Akira just send him one of his most seducing smiles as he left.

Ryo hid again in the next room. What was that all about? Boyfriend? He knew Akira was being ironic but couldn’t shake off the feeling that part of it was true. Was this the person Nezumi was going through all that effort to hide his past from? However the most alarming information Ryo had overheard was that Akira was working here. This was bad. If Akira knew Nezumi was here then that meant it was just a matter of time until Takeshi knew as well. Something had to be done. Time was running out like the sand in an hour glass and once the last grain fell Akira would be least of their problems…

                                                                                                 -------

_“He’s here.”_  
Takeshi ended the call. He pushed his red hair back. A wry smile spread across his face.   
“Let the fun begin…”


End file.
